Simple Love
by Aneko-chan
Summary: A typical Vaughn and Chelsea story. Starting from when he first came to the island. Harvest Moon: IoH
1. Chapter 1

**Simple Love**

_By: Aneko-chan_

…

…

Chapter One

…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything~

…

* * *

It's all about his job.

That's the whole reason he came to Sunny Island. The more business, the more profit he'd make.

Spring sixteenth. The day he got out of the ferry and onto the island. There, Julia and Mirabelle welcomed him at the beach.

They did _own_ an animal store and Vaughn _was_ in the animal business. His job? Transporting animals to and back from the island and towns.

Besides, he has no problem with his job. It's obvious he loved animals by the way he treats them. It's the perfect job.

Only an idiot can't see that.

He wasn't the talkative type; moreover, a quiet type. He tends to speak harsh words towards people who greet him.

Actually, he just dislikes interaction with others.

He finds them annoying and he's too bothered to talk for long.

It was a growing island, with few residents walking here and there. He was told to introduce himself to the villagers. After all, it wasn't _that_ much.

They were right. There wasn't much introducing to begin with. He met Taro and his family followed by Chen and his son, Charlie. The big man, Gannon grinned as a newcomer has arrived. Plus Julia and her mother, Mirabelle.

Taro told him that he's forgetting _someone_.

A farmer; the island's _only_ farmer to be exact. Vaughn didn't mind. If it's a farmer, then the more business for him since he practically _knew_ that the farmer's going to need some animals if he wants to succeed in farming.

His house is located north of the beach, straight down. It wasn't that far; only a twenty minute walk. He pulled his black hat a bit more down than usual and scanned the place.

It was a pretty large place, with a big field for many crops. He can see already many long rows of crops almost ready for harvesting and shipping.

He couldn't help but smile slightly. This farmer's really taking his job seriously.

The house was small, but one person was able to live in it. He had never seen such a small house before and he silently wondered to himself how this person was able to live by himself.

He knocked on the door three times, firm and strong. He stood out there waiting for a couple of seconds until the door slowly opened.

Wide blue eyes stared back at his violet ones.

He was mistaken. It wasn't a _he_.

It was a _she_.

How'd the villagers not tell him this? Did they think to give him a surprise? Still, either way, he couldn't believe it when both figures stood there staring at each other. It was a woman, someone Vaughn would less expect to be a measly _farmer_.

She was staring at him, her eyes widened when she glanced at him when she opened the door. She was holding the door with one hand and the other hand her red bandanna. She was attractive, young and a hard worker. Long brown hair up to her back and ocean blue eyes.

He decided to get this over with.

"The name's Vaughn. I bring animals from town to the island." He said in his usual business tone.

Her eyes softened as she noticed what was happening. "Uhm. Chelsea." She said softly. "I'm the farmer here on Sunny Island."

"I've been told." He muttered. "I only come to the island on Wednesdays and Thursdays so you won't see me much around here."

She nodded. "I see…anyways", she held out a hand before noticing she had her bandanna there. She quickly blushed a bit before tying her bandanna onto her head tightly. She held out her hand again; this time, free. "It was nice to meet you Vaughn."

She blushed. Was it a normal reaction for women to blush in a situation like this? Vaughn didn't want to know. He then went to shake that hand of hers.

Her hand was small compared to his. He has never shook hands with a woman before; moreover, a man.

It felt…nice.

He quickly replied back. "Nice to meet you too."

And he left. Just like that.

…

---

Once he returned to the animal store, Mirabelle and Julia welcomed him with big smiles. He raised an eyebrow.

"She's nice, isn't she?", asked Mirabelle.

So that's their motive. Vaughn pretended to not notice.

"Who?", he bluntly asked back. Julia leaned further onto the counter table, eyeing the man.

"Who _else_ would we be talking about?", she asked back sarcastically. "Chelsea." He frowned miserably.

"Yeah, she's nice." He said and walked to the other end of the store, separating himself from the mother and daughter.

"That's all you have to say about her?", Mirabelle asked him in a surprised tone. Julia scoffed.

"Mom, it's Vaughn we're talking about here. He says the most shortest sentences towards any person he talks with. Including us." Vaughn could feel his eyes glaring at her.

"So what about it?" He retorted back at her. Julia's blue eyes glared back at him, locking themselves into a glaring contest.

"You know, if I was a man, I would've gone ahead and tried to woo her for myself."

"Then why don't you?" Julia then smiled proudly as she leaned back from the counter.

"I already have my mind set on somebody." Hearing this, both Mirabelle and Vaughn raised an eyebrow at Julia.

"You do?", they both asked simultaneously. Julia's smile faded away.

"Yes!", she snapped at them. "And I'll have you know, most of the bachelors are already trying to woo Chelsea. If you don't even try a bit, then you're gonna regret it." Vaughn shrugged.

"Not interested."

"Well then, it's your loss." He heard Julia say as she went to do her early job of sorting out the chickens. Mirabelle shook her head as she went to pat his shoulder before leaving.

"You're of marriageable age now, Vaughn. You're a bachelor. Just get that into your mind." Mirabelle said before going off to the counter.

Vaughn didn't understand women. Why are they so eager that he gets married? It's not like it's going to be the end of the world if he didn't marry. So then why? He didn't care. He didn't believe in love anyway. He had never once experienced it and never will.

He will always be alone. He works alone.

Hmph. Women. It'll be okay. Just two days a week. He can bear it. All he has to do is avoid them when necessary. If it's not about his job or animals, then he doesn't care.

Right. That's what he'll do.

And nothing will change that.

…

* * *

_END CHAPTER _

**Author's Notes**: Well, that's the end of Chapter one----I know it's short, but I promise the next one will be longer…somewhat lol. I love Vaughn. He's just…awesome and…hot. Oh gosh, I can't wait till I start writing the next chapter xD! Anyways, this is for you Chelsea and Vaughn fans out there so please feel free to leave a review if you ever read! I will be awfully happy to see reviews :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Simple Love**

_By: Aneko-chan_

…

…

Chapter Two

…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

…

* * *

Chelsea really liked her start of a new life.

Her dog, her crops, her chickens, her cows and her social life. What's not to like?

She was always an animal lover since she was small and lived in the city, so nothing's changing right now.

It was around the middle of summer and her dog, Lucky ---- she named him, ran around the field happily as the young farmer walked around, watering her crops. She observed the almost ripe tomatoes and poked it.

"Hmm----", she hummed. "Almost good for harvest", and smiled a smile that would lighten up anyone's day. She took her watering can and put it back into her rucksack and started to head into the chicken coop and after that, the barn.

Collecting around five eggs and shipping them, she walked into the barn where a couple of her fully grown cows 'mooed' at her entering.

"Hey there hons'," she greeted them back with a smile. "It's time for breakfast!" She took some fodder and fed them each directly. While the cow was eating, she brushed and milked each and every one of them. At the end, she ended up with more jars of milk than she can ship and handle.

----She decided to give the extras away as gifts.

_Who likes milk?_ She pondered.

Taro and his family would very much prefer crops than dairy products. Chen and his son Charlie; not quite. There was Denny but he likes fish way better. Gannon and Eliza wouldn't probably accept a jar of milk. Regis and Sabrina, both father and daughter prefer gems. Lanna, Pierre, or Shea…not. Julia and Mirabelle would most likely love it; after all, they're owners of an animal store.

-----And there was him. Vaughn.

Chelsea has only met him a few times after their introduction and he would always be in the shop or either outside in the forest where she sometimes bumps into him. She would say a simple hello and he would give the same words back, with lack of emotion.

She should start building a friendship towards him if he would start to show some emotion towards her. Be a bit friendlier.

He did scare her a bit during their first meeting. He suddenly knocked on her door unexpectedly and took her by surprise. She was in the middle of doing her hair and was about to tie her bandanna on.

She was really happy to find a new friend when she opened the door to see someone. He was attractive, tall and………_so_ unsocial.

Chelsea didn't like that. She would feel uneasy when one was unsocial and it ended up with her having nothing to say. She grabbed the jars of milk and lined them up in a nice bag before grinning to herself and walking out the barn door.

Where to find the man named Vaughn?

------Well, she may know just the place.

* * *

He was peacefully, lying down and half sleeping in the small meadow under a tree near Mirabelle's shop. His black hat on his head as he's doing so. He slowly opened his eyes to see the light blue sky and hear some small birds chirping.

-----He liked these kinds of days. Quiet, peaceful and no one to disturb him.

Suddenly, he sees the bottom of a jar, and his eyes looks further to see the farmer, Chelsea upside down from where he was lying down and she, standing, holding it out to him.

-----Skip the part of a peaceful day.

"…What is this?", he asked after a long moment of pause before taking the jar and raising himself up to sit. Chelsea tilted her head while standing, near the tree, behind him.

"A jar of milk. Fresh from my cows." She answered. Vaughn paused a bit and looked at the milk he had just gotten. He then eyed the brunette.

"How'd you know I like this?"

"If you're an animal dealer, you would like dairy products right?"

"…Thanks. I like it." He said, giving off a small smile.

She froze, her blue eyes widening a little. Vaughn looked at her with a discomforting glance.

"What?" Her eyes softened as she shook her head, and then giving off a delightful smile.

"It's just…this is the first time I've ever seen you smile." She said. "You should do it more often."

Hearing this, it was Vaughn's turn to look at Chelsea with widened eyes. Never had he have someone say that to him. She is the first, and that completely surprised him.

"Uhm", he could feel a bit of warmness in his cheeks, "I uh…don't like to smile."

Chelsea could feel herself secretly grinning g after seeing the man's flushing face.

"You should try! I mean, you'll look friendlier and more people will approach you."

"I'm not here to make friends", he assured her, "I'm here to do my job." Chelsea gave a disappointed expression and then pouted.

"Why?", she asked. "Being alone all the time…why?"

Vaughn glared at her before standing up and looked down at the woman who reached his shoulders as she raised her head up to look him in the eyes.

"That's none of your business." He declared coldly and turned to walk away.

…

----- And this is how their friendship started to form.

* * *

_END CHAPTER_

**Author's Notes:** Oh gosh, I liked writing this chapter though I think it's too short D: I gotta write a longer one next time. Been busy with school and exams so I never had time to continue writing for a long period of time. Hopefully, I have time to do so maybe like…summer or in a couple of weeks. Give some comments or reviews please! I would love to read them! :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
